Un trait sur le passé
by Chawia
Summary: Seule dans une chambre silencieuse, Ayaka songe au passé... Tout petit OS sur un personnage singulièrement mal-aimé.


**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

La chambre était obscure ; les stores baissés ne laissaient rien filtrer des lueurs du dehors, et un profond silence régnait dans tout le service, mais Ayaka ne dormait pas.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle songeait à tout ce qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici, dans cette chambre stérile et impersonnelle, en ce jour glacé de février.

Unique héritière d'un grand temple de Kyôto, Ayaka avait grandi avec la certitude qu'elle épouserait un jour un homme du même milieu qu'elle. Elle avait toujours su quel serait son destin, depuis son plus jeune âge, et pas un seul instant elle n'avait songé à remettre en cause cet état de fait. C'était la tradition dans la famille, sa mère non plus n'avait pas choisi son époux, ni sa grand-mère avant elle. Une enfance puis une adolescence surprotégées avaient tué dans l'œuf toute velléité de révolte, tout embryon de résistance à la coutume familiale et alors que, âgée d'à peine quatorze ans, elle avait appris de ses parents qu'ils lui avaient choisi un fiancé, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses émotions. Elle ne connaissait pas Eiri Uesugi, elle savait seulement qu'il avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle et qu'elle serait un jour son épouse, son épouse _dévouée_ comme avaient dit ses parents. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, et elle s'y était déjà résignée.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle s'éprendrait de lui corps et âme.

Ce qui l'avait le plus frappé, lors de leur première rencontre, était son regard d'ambre, lointain, indifférent – détaché de tout ce qui se passait, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, et qu'il n'était pas en train de faire la connaissance de celle avec qui il allait un jour se marier.

Il était grand ; blond ; incroyablement beau mais d'une implacable froideur, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de provoquer la colère de son père et de la belle jeune femme qui était sa sœur aînée.

Ayaka et lui n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, des banalités polies mais affligeantes qui l'avaient cependant laissée affreusement troublée, partagée entre fascination pour ce jeune homme d'une si grande beauté et inquiétude sourde à son contact, ce dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la cause.

Les années avaient passé. Ayaka et son fiancé ne s'étaient pas vu souvent, mais les sentiments de l'adolescente, eux, s'étaient épanouis, presque à son corps défendant. Elle voyait pourtant qu'Eiri ne s'intéressait pas à elle, il était certes toujours très respectueux en sa présence mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Elle avait beau faire, le jeune homme demeurait toujours distant, ses yeux d'ambre ne reflétaient qu'un détachement poli en sa présence et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Les sourires qu'il lui adressait semblaient dictés plus par la convenance que par une réelle affection et, tout au fond d'elle, Ayaka doutait que cela puisse changer un jour. Mais elle refusait de se résigner, déterminée à tout tenter pour le faire changer, pour mettre à bas les défenses qu'Eiri avait érigées tout autour de lui, pour arriver à ce que, un jour, il lui retourne les sentiments passionnés que son cœur abritait désormais.

Mais un jour, Eiri avait quitté Kyôto.

Furieux, ses parents étaient allés trouver la famille du futur époux, exigeant des explications. Ils avaient reçu l'assurance qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une dérobade du fils aîné mais qu'il reviendrait sans doute très vite à la raison, et qu'en aucune manière les fiançailles n'étaient compromises.

Là encore, le temps avait passé et Eiri n'était pas revenu. Installé à Tôkyô, il avait pris un nom de plume et publié un roman, puis un autre. Sa renommée avait commencé à s'étendre et il était rapidement devenu la coqueluche des salons littéraires de la capitale. De Kyôto, Ayaka avait suivi sa progression, acheté ses livres – des romans d'amour écrits dans un style élégant et délicat qui dénotait avec la personnalité si froide de leur auteur.

Ses parents parlaient de plus en plus de rompre les fiançailles, il était clair qu'Eiri Yuki, comme il se faisait à présent appeler, ne reviendrait plus, d'ailleurs c'était son frère cadet, Tatsuha, qui avait repris la charge de moine auprès de leur père. En désespoir de cause, Ayaka s'était rendue à Tôkyô, déterminée à retrouver celui auquel elle avait abandonné son cœur, et de qui elle n'avait pas renoncé à se faire aimer.

Mais une fois là-bas, toutes ses illusions s'étaient effondrées. Elle avait bien retrouvé Eiri, mais il vivait avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un était un garçon. Pire encore, il paraissait l'aimer, à sa manière si particulière, si froide et désagréable, mais l'on ne pouvait s'y tromper : le sourire qu'elle lui avait vu dédier à ce Shûichi Shindô, un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle, naïf et exubérant, parlait de lui-même : jamais elle ne lui avait vu un tel sourire et il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. En dépit de tous ses efforts, elle savait que jamais elle ne serait capable de faire naître le même sourire sur les lèvres d'Eiri.

Elle était venue à Tôkyô dans l'espoir de reconquérir son fiancé, tenter de récupérer son cœur qui, et elle le savait, ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Elle avait essayé de séparer les deux amants avant de reconnaître sa défaite et, toujours pas amour pour Eiri, s'était effacée devant son rival.

La période qui avait suivi avait été particulièrement douloureuse.

Elle avait définitivement perdu Eiri Uesugi, cet homme qu'on lui avait imposé et duquel elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Elle l'avait perdu et il lui fallait se taire encore, offrir le calme de façade d'une jeune fille de bonne famille et garder son chagrin pour elle, en elle. Son beau fiancé ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

De ces heures de peine écrasante, du désarroi muet dans lequel elle s'était débattue, la jeune fille avait eu le plus grand mal à émerger. Il y avait bien eu Nakano, un ami de Shûichi Shindô, qui s'était rapproché d'elle mais… son cœur n'appartenait-il pas définitivement et irrévocablement à Eiri ?

Un léger bruit troubla le silence profond de la chambre et tira Ayaka de ses réflexions. Repoussant drap et couverture, elle alluma la veilleuse placée sur sa table de chevet, s'assit dans son lit et fit glisser ses pieds au sol. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas se lever, elle était encore trop faible, mais elle ne voulait pas marcher, seulement jeter un coup d'œil à la petite forme allongée dans le berceau, près du lit.

Un frêle nouveau-né couronné de cheveux sombres, qui dormait, les poings repliés. Sa fille. _Leur _fille, à Hiroshi et elle – leur premier enfant, et Ayaka sourit au souvenir de l'instant où elle avait placé la petite Kyôko dans les bras de son mari, qui n'en pouvait plus de bonheur et de fierté.

Elle effleura d'un geste tendre le fin duvet brun et remonta la couette sur l'enfant endormie, puis se recoucha après un dernier regard à sa petite fille.

Elle avait choisi. Vivre aux côtés d'Eiri n'avait été qu'un rêve qu'il aurait été vain de poursuivre. L'écrivain ne l'avait jamais aimée. Hiroshi avait été là et, à force de persévérance, par sa présence et sa gentillesse, la sincérité de ses sentiments, il avait fini par lui faire oublier son premier amour. Petit à petit, penser à lui avait été moins douloureux, puis moins fréquent… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres, une partie de son passé sur lequel elle avait définitivement tiré un trait.

C'était Hiroshi qu'elle avait épousé et à qui elle avait donné cette magnifique petite fille, après deux ans de vie commune. Quelle aurait été sa vie s'il n'y avait pas eu Shûichi Shindô ? Cette question, qu'elle s'était posée tant de fois, n'avait désormais plus aucune importance. Elle aimait Hiroshi, avait fait sa vie avec lui, et elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant des deux années qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.

Avec un petit sourire, elle ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**FIN**


End file.
